And This Is What Happened
by taylor9878
Summary: A night out with the Bad Touch Trio turned into the three of them getting extremely drunk, and it sure as hell is a surprise for Austria when a certain Prussian man shows up at his doorstep. How is he going to deal with this atrocity? Pairings: Prussia x Austria
1. Chapter 1

Hello, FanFiction readers!

It is I, taylor9878, here with my _second_ FanFiction ever! This just seems like a good way to practice writing 'certain things' if you know what I mean by that . . .

Anyway, I got to my second FanFiction. Easy explaination.

This story will be rated M for use of alcohol, possible smut (if I decide to), yaoi, language, etc.

Okay then! On with the chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter I**

A knock on the door was all it took.

All it took to take my attention away, all it took to give me a 'game over' in the FPS game I was awesomely winning at (You know, being Awesome Me and all.), and all it took to send my day down into a wreck.

I stood up, sighing at my defeat (Though the Great Prussia is still Awesome!), and opened the door with what little happiness I had.

Guess who was at the door?

France and Spain, wearing some normal-ass clothes (for once, France wasn't wearing that cape!)

Though France still looked girlish with his long blonde hair.

Awesome Me sighed.

"_Hola_, Prussia, we were about to head out for tonight, wanna join us?" Spain smiled.

This could only mean one thing-

No wait.

. . . one . . . two . . . two things!

Alright, there's two things.

First thing: Chicks!

All nights out with the Bad Touch Trio (Awesome little name that Awesome Me came up with for the three of us, by the way.) had women involved!

And the second thing: Booze!

FUCKING BEER!

Everyone knows the Awesome Me LOVES beer!

And even though this ended up where I wake up in strange places, the night before is always AWESOME!

I woke up one morning on West's roof. It was the funniest thing when he had finally found me . . .

"So . . . just the three of us?" I looked over at them.

They both nodded.

". . . with hot chicks?"

They nodded again.

". . . and booze?"

"_Si_, it will be just like old times!" Spain smiled again.

"_Oui_, and as long as the pretty ladies are there, I am fine with this . . ." France grinned into empty space.

Awesome Me checked my awesome watch. It was 10:27. At night.

"So, are you coming with us, Prussia?"

"Hell yeah! Booze and hot chicks? You know I'm in!"

Oh, what a night this was going to be.

* * *

And this was just the sort of prologue for the next chapter or two. I hope you liked this chapter, if you did, please drop a review and let me know what you think!

Thanks! I'll be sure to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I've brought you the second chapter, as promised, along with the best thing in the world:

_INFINITE WAFFLES!_

Nah, I'm kidding. (That would be amazing, though . . . *drools*)

Anyway, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter II**

**~Austria's Perspective~**

* * *

Sighing, I set my pen down on the desk and sat back in my chair.

I had _finally_ managed to get all of my work done for this week. No more paperwork for the next two days.

Ah, yes, a little free time would be nice.

I glanced over at my folder of paperwork that I had just done, smiling a little at the impressive amount of paper that sat there, and noticed something hiding underneath it.

It looked like a smaller folder with little to nothing inside of it.

Oh joy, I missed something . . . so I'm not even finished yet . . .

Damn.

Before I went to grab the small little work I had left, I glanced over my shoulder at the clock and groaned.

It's 12:31 AM.

Damn again.

I slipped the folder from beneath the pile I had completed and opened it. Suprisingly, it had only a few sheets in here, so I may be done in the next ten or fifteen minutes. Good.

And this is when this night hit a turning point.

The three heavy knocks on the front door echoed through the hallways.

**BANG BANG BANG**

If I were any more tired, I could have mistakened it for the wind.

I took a deep breath and sighed once more before bringing myself to my feet. I quickly set the folders into one of the desk drawers and closed it before I left the office.

I brought myself through the hallways, hearing the same person hit the door a couple more times as I got closer and closer to them. And the hits were a bit slow, as if they were getting weaker and weaker each hit.

**BANG**

I eventually got to the door and sighed once more when I stopped in front of it.

I pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose before swinging the door open.

And this wasn't quite the surprise.

The man stood in a slumped position, with one straightened out arm holding himself up by the doorframe, and the other being used to scratch his forehead. His red eyes were half shut, his face had been shaded a bit pink, and his white hair had been tossled and unruly, with what looked to be glitter dotted in it. He was wearing a wrinkly white t-shirt underneath a baggy crimson jacket, a pair of ripped dark blue jeans, and some (Oh, what are they called?) converse sneakers. He also had his iron cross hanging around his neck, as usual. When I looked at him, a grin slowly crept upon his face.

"Hey Specs, how ya doin'?" He spoke in a sluggish kind of manner.

I groaned. "Prussia, it's late, what are you doing here?"

He released the doorframe and tried to stand up in a more straightened position.

"I was . . . out with . . . who was it . . . France and whoever the other guy was . . . and we had this . . . drink . . ."

"Prussia?" I interrupted him.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How much did you drink?"

"Uh . . . let's see . . . I had one bottle of beer . . . and then another five or six after that . . ." He grinned again, while sort of laughing through his teeth.

I sighed once more.

"Well, what do you want? It's late."

He looked behind him once and turned back to me. "Um . . . well, I was looking for my house . . . then I got here a minute ago . . ." Prussia shrugged.

Great.

What am I going to do about this?

"Well . . . I guess you can stay here if you must . . ."

"WHOO! SLEEPOVER AT AUSTRIA'S!" Prussia shouted. I immediately covered his mouth with my hand and silenced him.

"Hush it! If you want to stay here, then be quiet!"

And just as I had spoken, I felt something warm and wet graze the inside of my hand.

Did he just . . . _lick my hand?!_

I pulled my hand from the Prussian's mouth quickly and did all I could not to yell at him.

I looked back at Prussia as I held my hand as far as possible from my face. As soon as I looked back, he was laughing and grinning like an idiot.

"KESESESESESE~!" He laughed.

"Urgh . . ." I groaned at the laughing moron.

"What's wrong Austria? Can't take the joke?! HAHAHAHA!"

I came up with an idea.

I approached the Prussian before me and lightly wiped my palm across his forehead, removing the disgusting substance on my hand and leaving it upon Prussia's head. May not have been the most hygenic idea, but it was certainly the funniest. A smile grew upon my face when I removed my hand and dropped it to my side. Prussia stayed silent and stared at my with a confused look.

"No, your jokes just aren't funny enough for me." I responded to the earlier question he established.

It seems that he was too tired to protest.

He stood there and yawned once before swaying a bit.

"Heh . . . Specs is smiling . . . that's new . . ." He lifted a finger and poked at my cheek.

I instantly dropped my smile.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You're always mad at Awesome Me, I don't see you smiling a lot . . ."

I sighed and took the Prussian's wrist before pulling him down the hallway I came from. He barely reacted, only speaking in the same kind of sluggish manner as before.

"Hey . . . where are we going . . ? I hope there's chocolate when we get there . . . ha ha . . ." He giggled a bit.

"I've got work to do, and _you're_ going to sleep." I explained to him while I dragged his weak body towards my office. I had a sofa in there he could rest on, since I didn't have any guestroom ready.

"Oh, is it bedtime, Roddy . . ? But I want chocolate . . ."

I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of the door of my office, then quickly opened it and pulled Prussia inside. I shut the door behind us and watched him stand in the center of the room.

"Hey . . . are we at the Easter Bunny's house, Roddy?"

"No, and would you stop calling me that name?"

"Oh, fine then, _Austria_ . . . heh . . ." He noticed the sofa at one side of the room and immediately fell onto it, snuggling his head into one of the pillows and yawning again. He closed his eyes too.

"Hey, Roddy?"

Despite the fact that he called me by that name again, I answered. "What?"

"Don't tell West that I'm here . . ." He hugged one of the pillows in his arms.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Why not?"

"Just don't. Please . . ." His voice was muffled, but it eventually trailed off into silence.

Good. He's sleeping.

Now, what to do with him when he wakes up . . .

* * *

DONE!

I know what you're thinking:

'WHAT THE HELL?! I thought there was gonna be lemon!'

Well, I said I'm deciding whether I should or shouldn't.

I'm thinking maybe I will . . .

Anyway, post a review, let me know what you think of this so far, and I will update Chapter Three as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

'Kay, I'm back!

Sorry it takes me a while to edit chapters, but I'm also working on my other fanfic, Amore A Prima Vista, so yeah . . .

Got this chapter done, but it may be a bit small . . .

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter III**

**~Prussia's Perspective~**

* * *

Ugh . . . my head . . .

Awesome Me isn't supposed to feel like this . . .

Oh wait.

Ah, yeah, I was out with France and . . . uh . . . what's his name . . .

And Awesome Me's eyes aren't supposed to be blurry.

That's what I saw as soon as I woke up. I was laying on this _really_ comfy couch, and everything was blurry.

Like, if you put a bunch of little annoying gray clouds in front of your eyes. It's like that.

Except WAY more annoying.

I groaned into the pillow my head was on when the unawesome pain hit me dead in the forehead.

Still drunk. Great.

'Cuz this didn't quite feel like a hangover just yet.

It was still dark outside, so it must have been a few hours since I left France and . . . what's his name . . .

I found myself attempting to stand up from the couch, but that unawesome pain got worse.

Shit.

I sat back down on the couch, holding my head when the pain hit again. _Gott_, this was worse than any headache I've ever had.

At least, I've had worse before, but I was sober when that happened.

Still, I was standing up once again, trying not to fall. I ended up grabbing one of the arms of the couch to support myself, then I noticed something weird . . .

When did I ever rip my jeans?

Agh . . . whatever . . .

I looked over to the right side of the room, spotting something incredibly inconvinient.

See? Awesome Me is using fancy words. I really _am_ still drunk.

It was that prissy aristocrat, with his head on the desk he sat at, and . . . was he snoring?

Hmm . . . can't tell . . .

But he must be sleeping.

I found Awesome Me kind of dragging myself over to the desk.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

STOP!

_Gott_ . . .

I DON'T WANT TO BE NEAR HIM LIKE THIS!

Who knows what I'll do . . . eugh . . .

"Heh . . . _cute_ . . ." I unwillingly said as I reached out a single finger and poked the sleeping Austria's hair.

SEE WHAT I FUCKING MEAN?!

I SAY STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT!

And besides, it was more in a kind of 'I'm mocking you!' kind of way, so GOOD!

I would never say he's cu-

"Prussia, what are you doing?"

Great.

I swear, if he fucking heard me . . .

* * *

I am updating the next chapter A.S.A.P! I wanted to kind of give a little cliffhanger here just because, but I SWEAR that chapter four will definetly be up in the next 12 hours.

Anyway, please give me a review, let me know what you think so far, and I will get to chapter four soon!

**Translations:**

_Gott_ - German for God


End file.
